What is Already Broken
by Loki's Fenris
Summary: Invader Sif has been faced with many things in her time, from fierce enemies to the ever submissive. Tallest Purples favorite Defect is being sent to do what she does best. Destroy. Even the strongest beings bend and break with time. Invader Zim/OC
1. Enter Sif

For a long time she fought against everything to become the top. Every corner she turned one of her fellow students was trying to bring her down. She refused. She was determined. For every time someone said 'you can't.' She did it anyways, soaring past those that held her back. She might not have been the strongest physically… but her mind made up for that. She had been noticed by the Tallest during a trail in her training.

The task had been to get to the flag first and get out. She had only stood there as she watched everyone else charge in head first.  
>They watched her closely over their screens both waiting for something to happen. She looked off to her left and slunk away into the shadows. She moved slowly, carefully. Even after the others had been picked off she continued her advance. When one of the drones would turn towards her she would freeze instantly. At one point she had managed to hold a rather unstable position for quite some time before the drone turned and moved on.<p>

The Tallest, who had been watching since the start of the task… mostly for their own twisted need to see the others suffer, were quite surprised at the next move she made. As she neared the flag she dropped down flat to examine the disk it was centered on. It was apparent that she knew there would be an alarm the moment the pole was pulled from the disk where it was held in place. After a few more moments of looking she had rocked back behind a block that hid her from sight. The camera angle changed and they could see her digging in the side of her boot for something.  
>She pulled a scrap of metal free and after checking to make sure the coast was clear she slipped back out to lay flat on the floor again.<br>"She is opening it up…" Purple had stated as he watched.  
>"Deactivate the alarm and you make a silent escape the same way you came in…clever girl," Red stated in an approving manner.<br>When she had risen to graduate, she had been called instantly to the Massive. She did not argue.  
>Purple had expressed his interest in her and from that moment, until she was assigned a planet, she remained at their side. It had taken her a long time to convince them that she was doing nothing with her potential. So they had reluctantly assigned her a planet and that is where we find her now.<p>

It had been a few cycles now since she had landed and already the vast majority of the civilization on this planet lay in ruin at her feet.  
>"Lady Sif…" the robot next to her stated.<br>Her brilliant violet eyes turned towards him.  
>"The room is clear, advance," he stated.<br>Sif nodded and quickly made her way through the room. As she broke through on the other side she was confronted by a pair of guards. With little effort she drew forth the dagger at her hip and ended them. Following them to the ground to avoid any unnecessary sounds. As humanoid as these creatures were the moment they died they shriveled. It was rather strange. With the guards down she entered the large throne room.

As much as she would like to appear innocent in the eyes of her next victim she knew that she was anything but that. She was flecked with glowing blue life fluids. It smeared her uniform, her face, and coated her hands.  
>The ruler sitting in his massive chair tried to get to his cat like feet. Sif found it mildly amusing at how much he struggled to gain purchase on the polished floor.<br>"Pathetic," she spat in Irken. Her eyes narrowed further as she moved forward one hand going to the inactive whip at her side. A vicious snarl curled her lips as she advanced slowly.  
>"You are a coward," the Irken words leaving her were a sinister growl. The ruler again tried to flee from her as she moved up the steps towards him. In a flash of blue the whip at her side was active and had unfurled. Sif stepped over it and it trailed out behind her as she drew ever closer to her target.<br>"Please," the word was spoken in a language she probably might not have known if she hadn't spent the last few months on the planet learning everything she could about the inhabitants.  
>"You beg on your knees without even knowing what my intentions are," the invader sneered tilting her head as her antennae pinned aggressively atop her head. It was amusing that she was radiating enough power to cause a ruler to cower before her and beg for his life.<p>

" I will do anything you wish," he stammers, stumbling over the sounds that form the needed words.  
>" If you want to be a good ruler… tell your people to go quietly," Sif stated as she flicked the whip around a little, " and we will spare them."<br>"Anything," He hurried to send the message out. Sif wasn't paying attention to how it happened but she heard him clearly.  
>Examining the whip in her hand she listened to his calm address. The corners of her mouth curled when she turned to find him watching her in silence after the message was sent.<br>"I did as you asked… please don't kill me," he pled.

"Unfortunately so long as a ruler is still living we can not truly take over can we?" the smile on her face was down right malicious. Suddenly the male was scrambling away on his strange cat like feet. The whip in her hand lashed out and coiled viciously about his throat. She pulled it tight, the blue cord wrapped about her hand groaning against her gloved hand as it synched down. He tumbled towards her.  
>She watched as the man before her clawed at his throat, fingers seeking desperate purchase in the burning plasma that was snaked around his neck.<p>

His struggling was somewhat pathetic. Strangled screams turned to gurgles as she planted her foot against his chest and pushed him away from herself. The smell of burning flesh filled the air around her and she her face scrunched up a little. She glared down at him, watching as he flailed about losing the control of his actions as he began to panic. Her victim hacked and gasped and she pulled twice as hard. His eyes bulged from the sockets and for a moment she wondered if they might pop. The color was draining from his features and suddenly his eyes rolled back and he went limp. With a flick of her wrist the whip fell limply at her side. Strolling casually over the a large screen that was used to view various video feeds, the invader motioned toward the robot who had been sitting in the shadows. His large red optics narrowed as he stepped towards her and a wire snaked from his head. Serg attached himself to the screen.  
>"Contact the Armada…" she stated as she strolled towards the throne.<br>The Female Irken had to step over the carcass of the destroyed leader. A bit of the luminescent blue blood trailed in her foot prints. Feeling rather pleased with her work she laid across the seat. Her booted feet dangled over one arm of the massive silvery chair and she stretched to rest her elbows on the other arm.

"This is Massive signal is patched," a communication specialist stated.  
>"Good I must speak with my Tallest," Sif stated as she idly crossed one leg over her knee and bounced her foot in the air.<br>"Reading you loud and clear," she watched from the corner of her eye as the specialist leaned over and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly she could see the two Irken leaders arguing with each other over something.  
>"My Tallest," she stated loudly.<br>Both stopped and turned towards her.  
>"Invader Sif!" Purple sounded incredibly pleased to see her.<br>She turned her head, antennae flicking back slightly as she lazily watched the screen where she could see her leaders.  
>"Send the armada… they will receive little to no resistance," she stated casually.<br>"What is that blue substance all over?" Red asked pointing towards her.  
>"Blood…" she stated calmly as she rubs a bit of the coagulating liquid.<br>There was muttering back and forth between them before Purple gave a gleeful laugh and clapped excitedly.  
>"Splendid!" He stated, " the armada is on it's way."<br>"Affirmative… I await you in the throne room my Tallest," she says with a nod.

Sif didn't have to wait long before her Tallest came floating into the room. Both seemed to be a little uneasy about the amount of death that had been dealt out on her way to the throne room. Withered bodies littered the large palace and of course the most important lay at her feet as she came down three of the steps.  
>"Welcome my Tallest," she gave a dramatic bow, sweeping her hand away slightly. Her SIR unit stood casually at her feet, waiting to be given his next order.<br>"You are still as impressive as you always were Sif," Purple praised her as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She inclined her head.  
>"Let us go and get you cleaned up your job here is done," Red states as he motions towards the door.<br>Sif nods and looks down at Serg, " Return to the Voot Cruiser and dock with the Massive."  
>"Yes Master," He stated before shooting out an open window, through which she could see her fellow Irken establishing posts around the place.<br>Usually the invader would stay with the planet… however Sif was much adored by Purple. She would return to Massive with them and stay until another suitable opportunity presented itself for her. She couldn't argue with them. She had been given special privileges, because Purple favored her intelligence. She was valuable for more than her brutal… if not very effective ability to feel no mercy with the enemy.  
>Sif was greeted by eager cheers and congratulations. She hardly acknowledged anything as she walked with her head high behind her Tallest.<p>

She was different than any normal Irken. In her early years the intelligence and rather violent nature had been tested and they had discovered a glitch in her PAK. Instead of defecting her they gave her the chance to prove that she could become more than just some bumbling servant. An excess of programming made most of her thoughts rather dark and dismal. It also circulated the nervous triggers twice as fast through her body thanks to an extra tube connecting the PAK to her spinal cord. Somewhat like an over dose of adrenaline it made her hyper sensitive to things… it also had a tendency to make her very dangerous.

Her first time working with a group… had ended badly when she went berserker mode and took out her team and a guard before they could get her detained. So long as Sif remained calm she was able to focus the access energy and recognize friendlies. However, the moment she was pushed over that edge … she no longer recognized friend from foe. It didn't happen very often but the results were never less than mind blowing. Regardless the two Tallest could see no better guard than the defective female Irken, they had easily learned to read her and were able to calm her before it ever got out of hand.

Even now, with the chaos of cheer all around her see remained hardened and focused. Her violet eyes narrowed slightly as she trailed after the two leaders before being escorted to her chamber. It was the same as she had left it. Dark in color, low lights that cast lazy shadows across the floor under her booted feet. The recharge bunk on the far side along the wall with a screen that could be adjusted. A panel that would fold out of the wall to allow her access to her tech. That panel would connect directly to her Voot's computer and allow her the entire database she had created, refined, and developed. She dragged her uniform off, opting to quickly change and then find something to fill her empty squeedly spooch.

She shed her soiled uniform, eyes tracing the wave that formed along the material as it pulled away from her skin. The blue fluid left remnant stains along her torso. A morbid fascination held her still for a moment as she gazed down at the muscle's that were hardly there at all. The blood had painted gleaming blue splotches that caught the light as she shifted. One clawed finger, now free of it's glove smeared a trail through the center of the largest blotch. It was quite beautiful in a way, had she been familiar with beauty like she was with destruction she might have lingered on that thought. She wasn't however… her emotions were shot to the far side of Blort's moon. She was full of holes… not that she would have known that either. It didn't count unless she could touch it.

After realizing that she had wasted enough time she cleaned herself and donned a formal uniform. Darker in color than her typical invader jacket. It matched her intensely violet eyes. She looked like an elite commander now. The formal jacket done up with multicolored ribbon bars. How absolutely fitting. It held the same design as her normal outfit, a zigzagging line the buttoned splitting over her left leg unevenly. The same black markings decorated it's back. She pulled her boots one over black leggings and then pulled her gloves back on.

Being who she was Sif easily maneuvered through the huge ship to the kitchens. Once there, she promptly grabbed the nearest edible thing and shoved it into her mouth. It was the first thing she could actually keep down easily in cycles. Sif was somewhat displeased at the fact that she hadn't even taken the time to savor said morsel. A scowl creased her features and she took another delectable snack. This time she didn't shove it whole into her mouth, she took a bite and was almost gleeful to discover how sweet it was. With her treat in hand she walked towards the main control room where she knew her Tallest would be waiting.

As she entered the room she was not at all surprised that it was filled with Irkens.  
>"AH! Our victorious one graces us with her presence!" Red stated dramatically. Sif hardly gave more than an twitch of her antenna to show she had heard him. She casually took another bite. Red, though he had never been unkind to her, hardly commanded much more than mutual tolerance from her. Thanks to her defect she was easily irritated and frustrated. Sif often found her leaders childish behavior intolerable. She, however, was perfectly capable of controlling herself to some extent. When she had eaten the rest of her treat she stepped down onto the path splitting the gathering in half. She focused on the screen behind them showing the planet she had just left being taken. She might have felt quite good with herself, pleased even. However she only felt a momentary wave of pride before it was drown out with thoughts that were considered out of her department. That didn't stop the blood reign happening in her mind.<p> 


	2. Life on the Massive

Sif strode quietly toward the two leaders and Purple gathered her under his arm like some sort of prize. She stared blankly ahead of herself as she tuned out the speech her Tallest were giving. Being painfully honest she didn't care. Her violet eyes caught the light, reflecting the many standing and cheering out before the platform. When everyone was unceremoniously dismissed with a few uncaring waves she realized that Red was looking at her expectantly.  
>"Yes?" She asked, one antennae cocking at an angle as if to question him further.<br>"You have done well," He stated.  
>It was at that point that she realized he was holding out a new medal to add to her jacket. She took it with deft fingers and easily pinned it to her uniform.<br>"We would like for you to stay aboard the Massive while we decide where to send you next," Purple stated as he looked down at her. She only reached about four inches above their elbows… they blamed that on her over active PAK as well.  
>"As you wish… I only ask that you grant me access to the open space to train," she replied evenly as she looked up at them. Purple beamed at her in the only way she had ever seen him express being happy. Sif blinked almost lazily at him, uninterested in what he was so happy about.<br>"Of course!" He stated looking all to pleased with himself.  
>Sif felt something in her mind click. A familiar beacon appearing suddenly alerting her that her Voot had been docked and Serg was signaling to her PAK.<br>"If you will excuse me I need to make sure my Voot has been upgraded," she stepped back and bowed out gracefully before strolling casually off.

Now Sif being the Irken she was of course took the fastest least crowded route to the docks. She hugged the wall and when she rounded the air lock she was greeted by her SIR unit crawling out of the Voot.  
>"Serg make sure to hook up the computer to the Massive and make sure that it receives all the proper updates," She stated as she climbed into the small cabin and began punching in information. She was sure that when the computer was connected the tech's would be interested in all the information she had gathered. When the data was uploading she took Serg and headed off to find something to occupy her time.<p>

As much as most would have enjoyed the down time… Sif did not. She hated having nothing more to do than wander about the Massive. She was constantly uneasy and increasingly more restless as they days passed. She was beginning to get a little irritable and aggressive being cooped up in the ship. Most everyone on board knew to avoid her or risk their own lives, there were a few that found it highly amusing to see just how far they could push her before she snapped… it had cost the armada one of their stronger pilots. Of course she had also gotten off without punishment when Purple had stepped in and justified her actions. No one was willing to speak out against the Tallest.

She was currently crouched across from Serg in an empty room. The bulk heads around them were marked and scorched. The scars were numerous and everywhere, blackened outlines of plasma impacts. Sif was low to the ground, her whip glowing in many coils on the floor before her. She was completely focused on Serg who had multiple weapons poised before him. She was watching him pointedly and anyone witnessing the event would have been sure that the SIR unit had defected. It's red optics were narrowed dangerously at her and for a long moment neither of them moved.

Serg suddenly rushed her, scythe like blade raised high over his head. Sif waited… coiling up and at the last possible second she launched forward. Sliding across the floor under the blade as it arched downward into the floor, Sif dragged her whip with her. The blue length lashed out with a snap. It wrapped around the robots leg, jerking him back and tearing free the blade from it's arm. The plasma gun turned and three white hot balls of plasma caught her somewhat off guard.  
>The position she was in made it incredibly difficult to get out of the way in time. She sprung upward. Pushing off the floor with her feet and hands she managed to miss the first, the second seared incredibly close, burning through the back of her uniform. The third struck her in the side and she slammed into the wall behind her. For a moment her robot hesitated. His protocol was to protect and aid his master not kill her. It conflicted greatly inside his processor for a moment. A glint of silver showed under the hole in her jacket and she struggled to her knees. Seeing that she was still moving the robot showered her with plasma fire. She batted them away with her whip for a moment and when the door opened she was momentarily distracted and again took two more solid hits to the chest and abdomen. This time she lay completely still where she had crumbled.<br>Weapons deactivated and Serg went to her almost nervously.

"Sif?" Purple asked as he cautiously entered the room.  
>She didn't reply. If it had been anyone else they probably would have assumed she had killed herself. Purple however knew better. He found her leaning against the wall with two huge holes blasted in the front of her uniform. From those holes silver shown.<br>She groaned a little and pushed herself forward, supporting herself on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.  
>"My Tallest," she inclined her head as she pushed up onto one knee.<br>"You frighten me…" he told her.  
>"As it would seem that is nothing unusual my Tallest," she said as she got to her feet. She wobbled slightly on the spot but seemed to be alright.<p>

"Red told me to tell you that Invader Zee is here," Purple informed her sounding every bit as obnoxiously smeetish as she knew he was.  
>" And the point here being?" She asked as she lifted one brow slightly.<br>" We would like you to keep her out of trouble," Purple chuckled almost nervously.  
>" Don't you have some fool who could occupy your play thing?" She asked pointedly, " I have little care for the simple minded."<br>"Hey!" he cried indignantly, " Who are you calling simple minded?"  
>Sif held down a snort of amusement at the fact that he had in a way just insulted himself. Instead she answered with a little bow of her head, " Certainly not my Tallest… I speak only of my fellow invaders."<p>

Oh how easily one could be swayed. He made a few motions, nodded and then turned his back to her.  
>"Yes yes… unfortunately Red specifically asked for you," he shrugged.<br>"As you wish," she stated roughly, " Serg… let us go. We will meet with the Tallest on the bridge."  
>She easily maneuvered around him, her SIR unit keeping pace easily. She quickly shed the armor she had salvaged from the planet she had last been on. Though it blocked the majority of the plasma shots it had still left minor burns upon her skin. She treated them before pulling on her uniform and then headed out the door.<p>

Zee was a short thing, terribly quiet for the most part when you first met her. Sif towered over her. She gazed down at her for a moment before looking up exasperatedly at her leaders. They both shrugged like they couldn't do anything about it. Sif sighed and ground her teeth. She looked down at the smaller femme and rolled her violet orbs.  
>"Come on," she stated evenly as she led the way out of the room and towards one of the various entertainment rooms. Sif fell down on a large plush seat and sprawled across it. Zee seemed horribly intimidated by the other invader and Sif was pleased with that fact. Perhaps it would save her from having to deal with any stupidity.<p>

It was about a week in before Zee overcame her fear and suddenly became a horribly annoying addition to the Massive. That was five days longer than Sif thought it would last. She followed Sif everywhere, talking on and on about the planet she had been on and how hard it was and how much she got hurt. The taller of the two invaders was getting more and more frustrated with her charge. They were walking along a corridor when all of a sudden an alarm went off.

Sif of course jerked to a stop and turned to see what was happening, her antennae pinned forward atop her head. Zee had stopped her rant about how horrible her experience had been. It really took everything in her power to not simply cut down the smaller Irken right then and there. Sif listened close as if the screaming alarm would alert her to what was happening.  
>"I could have died," Zee continued where she left off.<br>That was all it took Sif turned on her heel and grabbed the little invader by the back of the uniform, " You will be silent or I will cut out your tongue." She was about to rush off when she heard an explosion from the docks. She dragged her charge along behind her as she went to investigate.  
>Serg appeared from virtually no where and jetted ahead of them. He was almost instantly brought into combat by those she recognized as the Resistee. She snarled fiercely. She had dealt with them before and now would be no different. She shoved Zee back onto her feet and unfurled the whip at her side.<p>

"You are going to fight!" Zee squeaked.  
>"You can either fight with me or run like a coward," Sif hissed, " either choice I do not care just stay out of my way."<br>As expected the smaller invader fled like the Smeet she was. Sif rolled her violet eyes and turned to face her enemy.  
>"You have a chance… get back on your ship and leave before you make me mad," she stated firmly.<br>One of them laughed.  
>Sif lunged forward, her whip lashing out and slicing across the nearest chest. She was pleased to see the bloom of liquid to the surface as he bled. Injured yes, dead not a chance. She looked to Serg who was poised with a pair of short dagger like blades.<br>"Serg finish him," she stated as she flicked her whip away from her first victim.  
>As Serg leaped forward she sprung away from an attack. It was like a dance. Spining away, the whip spiraled around her as she moved off before lashing out violently to coil or slash or break. Attack and dodge, her weapon allowed her to stay out of the way for the most part.<p>

She was having little problem as they funneled quite well in the small space. As she turned she saw elite guards watching her. She snarled when it appeared that they wouldn't be joining in. They were worthless… every last one. She had downed three already two of which were completely dismembered thanks to the savage robot that was coated in multicolored blood.  
>The air was thick and she could smell the death permeating the space. Both forces paused to size each other up. Sif, proved to be an image of pure wrath. She was specked with color here and there and a fire blazed being her Irken orbs. The whip in her hand cracked and sparked with energy and the smell of hot metal almost drown out the stench of singed flesh.<p>

"Retreat!" One cried and it was an all out frenzy to try and escape. Still in her blood lust mode Sif bounded forward her hand coming back and snapping forward as she skillfully maneuvered her weapon. It spun around one of their throats and she viciously yanked back. The enemy fell and she easily took up slack on her whip. The female invader planted her foot on her enemies head and Serg hovered nearby.  
>"You should have thought better of attacking an Irken mothership…" she practically purred, fangs bared fiercely.<p>

The sounds emitting from her prey were pitiful. Strangled gasps and gurgles and failed attempts to speak. She would have been pleased to hear him beg for his life. However she also know how badly dragging it out without the proper equipment could go. She stomped down on his throat. The satisfying crunch that sounded and the way his eyes bugged out made a sick smile crease her features. Sif stepped back and a slight flick brought her whip back. She coiled it back up and crouched down, resting one hand on Serg's head where she rubbed affectionately.

The Resisty soldier flailed his hands about at his throat. She hadn't killed him like she could have but there was no doubt that she had crushed some rather important things. She laughed quietly as she watched the life drain from his eyes and he went limp. Serg turned about to look at the elite guards that were watching somewhat horrified from the hall.  
>Sif glanced at them over her shoulder, eyes blank and dulled.<br>"Clean it up…" she stated as she got to her booted feet and headed to alert the tallest that the situation had been resolved. As she neared them they hurriedly moved out of her way and her mouth curled a bit in distaste. Pitiful beings.

As she and Serg entered the bridge she found Zee hiding behind a serving drone. Again she battled the wave of horrendous disappointment and distaste.  
>"Sif… you look gooy," Red stated.<br>"Bloody… yes… they have retreated," she corrected evenly.  
>"Yet again you prove yourself and the reason you are my favorite," Purple stated almost too cheerfully.<br>"Please find someone else to watch Zee for her remaining time here… I can not promise I will be able to stay my hand," She stated seriously as she motioned towards the cowering form.  
>"But you were doing so well!" Purple pouted.<br>" I will not protect one who did not try to stand by me. She ran like a spineless little rat," Sif stated harshly.  
>Red looked like he was about to say something, the frown on his face giving away the nature of said comment. Purple however stopped him. She was in a volatile mood, she seemed to get that way often and easily. At least one of them was smart enough to notice that. She had no idea how they had managed to run the empire for this long without being taken care of in some way.<br>"Alright… we will leave her with another…" Red stated.  
>"Hey!" Zee exclaimed coming out of hiding.<p>

Sif snorted, " you left me to the traitors. I will not waste my blood for you."  
>Serg, still covered in blood, narrowed his crimson eyes at the offending Zee. The smaller invader backed down.<br>"Please excuse me I must clean myself up and rest," Sif stated before she turned and left the room without even glancing back. There was no regret over taking life and there was no worry of hurting Zee's feelings. It was clear to the Tallest that their beloved Sif worked on a completely different level than the others around her. Neither really were sure how to handle it. They both knew however, that if they did not give her something to do they may very well end up as the center of her anger. Purple began searching through information seeking anything that Sif might be able to do… if only to get her off the ship for a time.


End file.
